Ive Been Waiting For someone Like you
by xMadxRosex
Summary: Why does fate make us suffer?...Juliet rose carpenter moved into a Brooklyn lodging house turned into apartments in the year 2011 and currently a ghost was haunting her spot conlon of course he sends her back in time and will she mess things up? Spotxoc
1. Chapter 1

I looked around my new room in Brooklyn and sighed a bit running a hand through my mused up black hair and my startling green eyes looked around and I couldn't help but sigh a bit. My dad was probably downstairs smoking and my mom well she left a few years ago. I stood there my pale skin gleaming with sweat and it was sticky as well from it. I groaned and looked around lighting a smoke and looking around my new room. I opened up the window and sat on the ledge smoking and flicking ash into an old shot glass. I smirked a bit as I heard my dad snoring downstairs and stood up putting my cig out and walked downstairs and grabbed boxes marked basement and went downstairs. It was pretty dark and I cringed a bit at the musty smell and put my things down and moved around the boxes to find a light I felt my toe stub something and I fell forward. "OH NO!" I yelled crashing down.

I hit the ground and groaned a bit and sat up and saw a big trunk sitting in front of me, the trunk was starting to erode in some place as if it were centuries old, the pain was green, and the silver clips and sides I saw a lock and groaned annoyed and went into my pocket and found a bobby pin, and a safety pin and started to work on it. I growled frustrated and heard a boyish chuckle I jerked up and looked around and a box fell off a shelf hitting the ground with a thump and I heard a clang. I looked around and saw a chain and pulled letting light fill the room.

I saw a cord, and a key on the cord I looked around and picked it up and ran my fingers over the ancient key and smiled a bit. It was really cool I looked at the trunk next and walked over to it but something stopped me it was old news papers.

"huh?" I wonder aloud and walked over looking through them and I saw one about a strike. Its from the Sun and I saw a picture with a lot of boys and I saw one stand out looking out of the paper a pair of eyes that seemed to be staring into my soul. Then something made me scream a face came out of the paper and I yelled and fell over. The thing was laughing hysterically I glared at it and he laughed harder.

"that was great…hahahha…oh my god dat was awesome Ise haven't been able to haunt anyone for a while" the ghostly boy said I glared at him clutching the key.

"you jerk!" I yelled and I heard a grunt then a snore from upstairs and sighed a bit my dad was sleeping through all of this?...i couldn't even fathom it. The ghost hovered and I sighed pushing a black lock of curled hair from my face and wiped sweat from my brow. "listen who are you and what do you want?" I asked annoyed and he grinned at me brushing a lock of pale hair, and rolled a ghostly smoke and lit it smoking and grinning at me.

"Ise spot conlon, ise was da leadeh of da Brooklyn newsies and ise need ya ta save me and me goil siren…dats what ise want..open dat trunk over dere.." he said pointing at the green ancient trunk and I stood up brushing off my pants and shirt and walked over. I put my hair into a mesy bun on the top of my head and put the key into the lock and opened the trunk the top fell back and I coughed at the dust and musty.

"what exactly am I looking for?" I asked curiously and he floated over and flicked his ghostly smoke awayfrom him and he looked inside and went to grab something but his hand went through it. I grabbed it myself and saw a drawing of spot with someone. The girl was kind of…sickly looking but pretty in her own way, her eyes were pretty cynical and cold.

"dats siren.." he said smiling softly at the photo looking over my shoulder and I glared at him annoyed.

"she seems lovely" I said carefully at his look on his face and I looked in the trunk after setting the drawing down for him to be able to see it. He was pushing up the sleeves of his long johns and picked at a patch on his pants and stared at it. "you really loved her didn't you?" I asked and he nodded a bit sadly. "want to talk about it?" I asked and he glared at me and started to laugh.

"ise am spot conlon king of Brooklyn ise don't need a little goils help!" he yelled I glared at him and stood up slowly.

"you're a bastard everyone needs to talk to someone at some point! You cant be alone all the time and not be able to talk to someone you would fucking explode!" I yelled at him and he looked at me shocked and laughed hysterically.

"whats youse name?" he asked and I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him raising an eyebrow at him.

"Juliet rose carpenter" I said and he grinned at me rolling the name off his lips and tongue I rolled my eyes and went back to the trunk and saw clothes there. I found myself looking up at spot and he watched me closely and I cringed internally thinking things over. "how will I get there?" I asked and he jumped slightly surprised.

"huh?" he asked me curiously tipping his head to the side making his hair fall into his face. He played with a cane twirling it between his fingers.

"How will I get to your time period whatever time that is.." I said confused he grinned a bit and looked at me with an amused expression on his face he put his head on his hand and grinned at me.

"I was born in 1886 I died in 1900" he said grinning at me his eyes kind of faraway as if he was in another time. I looked at him and looked at his clothes and noticed a dark grey spot and it looked weird…like it was a stab wound or something over his heart.

"did you get stabbed?" I asked curiously and he looked at me sternly and then it turned into something sadder.

"yeah…savin siren from me enemy Snake" he said looking around not looking me in the eyes I felt really bad for him and I grinned at him a bit.

"what do I need again for me to get there?" I asked and he looked around and nodded to himself. He floted over to me and looked at me closely.

"first youse need ta know…fighting is a big thing…youse need ta know 'ow to" he said and he looked me over.

"Listen I know karate, along with dance and gymnastics" I said crossing my arms over my chest and he nodded and looked at me closer.

"remembeh I always make me new newsies do an initiation of diving into da cold water on da docks, fight me biggest newsie, and of course sell about a hundred papes in one day" he said sternly I nodded and sat for over an hour listening on how to sell papers.

"so now what do I do?" I asked and he nodded and pointed to his clothes.

"ise got money in dere, and me clothes put dose on now" he said I nodded and changed into them after he turned around and put the money in my pocket. "now say da incantction and burn it" he said I nodded and sighed a bit nervously.

"I call on the power of the elements to send me to the year 1899" I said and I burned the paper and I felt a feeling in my gut and I felt sick and dots started to blue my vision as I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a killer headache and looked around in my newsie clothes and looked around putting my hair into a low messy bun with my elastic and looked around wiping sweat from my forehead. I walked up the stairs and stood blinking my green eyes and another girl stood there and she looks like siren. Her eyes are blue a pale shade actually with ratty blonde hair.

"who da 'ell are you?" she asked annoyed I looked at her and stuttered a bit kind of caught off guard and looked around the same dingy basement and creaky stairs and gulped a bit.

"umm…well youse see" I said going into a sort of stunned mode she roughly gripped my arm and dragged me up the stairs to the apparent lounging room with a small fireplace and a couple really old couches. It was a dingy room and I couldn't even get a better look as I was dragged outside and when we made it to the docks I was thrown down roughly and hit the ground hard. I grunted in pain and a foot was put onto my back making me cringe a bit but I decided to be strong and ignore the pain as best as possible and it was hard for me to do.

"spot dis _goil _was in da basement so ise brought 'er to yas" siren said annoyed and I looked around and saw no help from anyone they were all standing there with their arms crossed over their chests watching on. I felt humiliated in so many ways.

"hmm" someone hummed and I heard a smack not like to the face but more like a kiss and I internally gagged and stopped trying to look around and put my arms under my head like I was resting and waited. "so…siren let 'er up" the cold voice commanded. I put my head on my right hand and let my elbow rest on the dock waiting and their was hesitating and I tapped my fingers impatiently.

"Ise dink he said to let me up" I said dryly and sarcastically I felt the foot be lifted and I started to get up and narrowed my green eyes and I got kicked back down I quickly turned my head when I fell and cringed when my head smacked the ground and I heard laughter and her cackle. I know why now I hated that drawing in the first place she had a cruel air to her.

"siren" someone said chidingly and chilly like an icestorm on its way and I ignored my pain and turned to my back and swept her feet from under her. She fell over and we glared at eachother and she went at me but I rolled aaway and I saw a strong hand grab her away. I traced the hand up the long tanned arm and it was muscular to a nicely built shoulder to a nice neck….mmmm wait stop! Okay I snapped my head to a face and saw an annoying smirk, nice nose, and beautiful grayish blue eyes like they could switch instantly.

I stood up slowly me and her eyeing eachother sizing eachother up and I put a smirk onto my face and sighed internally 'this is not good..your here to save both spot and siren…though I do want to kill her' I thought grimly. I grabbed my hat and put it onto my head and tipped it up so I could see better.

"who are youse?" spot asked and I crossed my arms over my chest and popped my hip out a bit. I gulped a bit and looked around and finally answered clearing my throat a bit.

"Juliet Carpenter" I said clearly he nodded and looked me over closely and I couldn't help but slightly hold in a chill that went through me and siren wrapped her arms around him like she was desperate for him to not notice me.

"why were youse in da basement of me newsie lodge" he said not caring really and I sighed a bit and pinched the bridge of my nose and came up with a quick story.

"Ise came lookin for youse and needed lodgin last night..ise hoid dat youse let in goil newsies so I decided to join" I said carefully he looked at me and glared narrowing his eyes for a second then he seemed to think for a second and smirked a bit.

"spot why don't wese give 'er da initiation and see how long she lasts" siren simpered to him making me internally gag again.

"dive into dat dere wateh…and stay in for 30 minutes treading water…" he said off handedly I went wide eyed and looked at spot like he was fucking nuts which I of course think he is 'spot you better be fucking worth this…you didn't tell me 30 minutes' I thought annoyed at the ghost. I looked at spot narrow eyed and took my button up off and pulled up the sleeves of my longjohns, and my cap I threw down and I pulled my hair down and braided it and kicked off my socks and shoes pulling my suspenders over my shoulders.

"fine" I said walking to the edge and I swiftly dived in and instantly felt the stab of tiny needles from the cold. I gracefully swam to the surface and gasped for air and started my thirty minutes none too happy at all happy right now. I looked around myself keeping myself warm by moving in place and I looked up at spot and some hair flopped into his face and he brushed it away putting his hat back on. He stood there arms crossed over his chest studying me and my teeth are chattering right now and I kept my defiant look on my face gritting my teeth together and I trembled everywhere else.

"how ya doin down dere?" spot asked after 5 minutes and I ignored him and he chuckled kneeling down on the docks tipping his head to the side like a dog…then I started to chuckle internally and a defiant smirk lit my face. 'spot the dog' I thought with a grin. "stubborn ting aren't ya?" he asked and I glared up at him.

"oh shut up" I snapped at him and he smirked a bit at me and thought of something that amused him.

"tempeh tempeh" he said chidingly at me I just glared at him and he sighed a bit and sat there bored for another ten minutes while my muscles were aching with the cold. I just hope I don't cramp up…that usually hurt like hell. I turned away from him keeping myself going and I was getting tired I can feel it. "soooo…" he started I just ignored him focusing on my breaths and I sighed a bit.

"listen ise don't want ta talk…okay?...ise am focusing" I said away from him and he sighed annoyed at me and I felt a cramp start to build in my leg and I cringed a bit. After a while longer spot said I could get out and I swam over and got onto the dock. I cringed and stumbled a bit to my shirt after wringing my pants and stuff as much as I can with my clothes on I growled wringing my hair out and spot was just watching me. It was kind of eerie really.

"tomorrow youse are sellin a hundred papes...i will have someone watchin youse do it youse 'ave ta sell em in three hours…den yuose will fight me biggest newise" he said off handed I looked at him angrily and slipped my shirt on and le my suspenders hang. I went through my shirt pocket nd pulled out a rolled up smoke with matches and lit it inhaling the sweet tobacco. Spot watched me closely and I snapped at him getting annoyed by him watching my smoke. "WHAT!" I yelled angrily he looked at me steadily and shook his head at me.

"watch dat tempeh!" he said coldly I glared at him and he glared back 'well being on his bad side wont help things later on…..crap I forgot to ask the ghost spot when he died…shit.'

I walked inside after putting my smoke out and I was led to a room and it had all the girls in it and they all glared at me angrily making me want to shrink back but I didn't I still have my pride. 'shit this going to be a long run' I thought before gulping quietly in slight fear.


End file.
